1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to handgun holders and, more particularly, to a holder for those revolvers provided with a cylinder retention pin having a spring biased keeper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handgun holders for small handguns and revolvers are well known. Many are in the form of buckles or have buckle attachments for wearing the handgun on the person. Holders are also desirable for purposes of display, storage, safety, and convenience.
Some holders, such as those invention by L. S. Flatau, U.S. Pat. Nos. 252,448 and R. J. Casull, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,992, require modification of the handgun for usage. Others, as typified by patents issued to J. W. Ryan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,642; S. L. Leaver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,087, and B. D. Bockoven, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,249, utilize spring clips or covers for holding the handgun to a retention plate or buckle. In all known holders, the gun is brought into direct contact with the plate which results in scratches on the hardware of the gun.